


Fire and Ice

by n00dl3Gal



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Tamer AU, Gift Fic, M/M, unoriginal title is unoriginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dl3Gal/pseuds/n00dl3Gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remind me again, human, why we are trudging up a mountain in the dead of winter.”</p><p>Cedric sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. “For the last time, it’s Cedric. An’ we’re trudgin’ up here cuz I have to, if I wanna be a hero an’ all. Everyone knows some great wizard or warlock or monk lives at the top of a mountain, an’ da hero goes an’ finds them to get trainin’.” He smiled back at Pyro, tightening the straps on his knapsack.</p><p>Based on Shadowenza's and Tentachicken's Dragon Tamer AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowenza/gifts), [tentachicken](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tentachicken).



> A little Flash Fire (Pyro x Scout) fic for @shadowenza and @tentachicken, based on their Dragon Tamer AU. I haven’t actually published any fanfiction in a while- most of my stuff is for my own, original story atm- so this was a fun little diversion. Enjoy!

“Remind me again, human, why we are trudging up a mountain in the dead of winter.”

Cedric sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. “For the last time, it’s Cedric. An’ we’re trudgin’ up here cuz I have to, if I wanna be a hero an’ all. Everyone knows some great wizard or warlock or monk lives at the top of a mountain, an’ da hero goes an’ finds them to get trainin’.” He smiled back at Pyro, tightening the straps on his knapsack.

The dragon huffed, smoke billowing out of his nostrils. “I still do not see why we are walking instead of merely flying to the top. Or even have chosen winter to do so.”

“Gotta go when it’s a challenge, an’ I gotta walk. Shows my perseverance or some crap. Trust me, we get up there and I’m gonna get trained so hard. ‘Sides, you’re a livin’ fire. Ya can keep warm.” Cedric sneezed loudly, causing both to freeze in fear of an avalanche. “I ain’t so lucky.”

Pyro looked up at the sky. “It is getting late regardless. If you do not mind, I will scout ahead to find shelter.” Without letting Cedric answer, he transformed into his reptilian form and took to the skies. The young adventurer stared at his companion’s leathery wings with envy. How he wished to be able to join him in the air, and not on his back. How he wanted to spew fire at his enemies.

How he wished that he was someone important.

He shook his head. “You’re gonna be a hero, Cedric. Ya already are,” he told himself quietly, before resuming his trek.  
…

A few minutes later, Cedric show his companion circling a small grove of trees. Pyro landed next to him, snow billowing as it was displaced by his impact. “There’s a cave just beyond here. Suitable shelter for the night.”

Cedric nodded. “Lead the way.” They walked in silence until they reached the cave, a small inset with a good amount of natural light. “I’ll grab some firewood, check and see what food we got,” the human said, dropping his bag. He set back out into the cold with a wave.

Pyro exhaled and transformed back into his human form. He rummaged through the knapsack, pulling out some dried fruits and fish. “It’s too cold… I doubt there will be much wildlife to hunt,” he muttered to himself. He poured some water from Cedric’s canteen into a tin cup. He sipped it as he awaited his partner’s return.

The boy in question appeared within ten minutes. “Hey Dragonbreath! Look at what I found!” he exclaimed, showing off a moderately-sized rabbit. “Found it with its paw injured, so I killed it. Better as our dinner than dyin’ in da cold.”

The dragon frowned at the name but nodded approvingly. It was honestly rather impressive. “Not bad,” he offered. “Perhaps you have some talent after all. Now hand me the wood, raw rabbit is no good.”

“Whadaya mean by ‘some talent?’ I’m a hero- DA hero!” Cedric protested. Nevertheless, he began setting the sticks up in a campfire fashion. Once he was done, Pyro would set the thing ablaze and they would tend to their meal.

As Cedric prepared, Pyro remembered the first time they dined together. Cedric had caught a trout and asked Pyro to cook it. The problem was he held it in his hand, not on a poker, and the dragon’s fire roasted both the fish and his flesh. While Pyro normally despised idiocy, in this case Cedric’s naivety was… endearing. The recollection brought a smile to his lips.

“An’… there!” Cedric said, pulling the dragon from his thoughts. “Light ‘em up, buddy!”

In seconds, the cave was washed in flickering shadows. A comforting fire warmed the area. Cedric gasped slightly at the sight of flames being released from Pyro’s maw. Partially from the heat, but also from how… stunning Pyro looked whenever he breathed fire.

“Gods, you’re hot,” Cedric breathed.

“What was that?”

The human flushed. “I, uh, said, ‘nice and hot.’”

Pyro nodded, satisfied with the response. Cedric visibly slumped in relief. If the other noticed, he didn’t say. They busied themselves preparing a spit on which to cook the rabbit, then rotating it above the fire. “I must admit, it’s nice to have fresh meat for a change. How long has it been since the last hot meal?”

Cedric shrugged. “Dunno. At least a week.”

Soon enough, the hare was cooked and divided into three segments- one for Cedric, one for Pyro, and another to save. They were quiet as they ate, but eventually the former spoke. “So ya think it’s impressive I caught this guy?”

“Not in the capture itself,” Pyro explained, “seeing as it was already on the verge of death. That said, being able to spot it despite the snowstorm is worthy of praise.” Noticing the smug expression on Cedric’s face, he added “but do not get a swelled head about it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Hand me some nuts, would ya?”  
…

The sky darkened, signaling the arrival of the night. Cedric repressed a yawn. “Gonna get some shut-eye. Lotta more climbin’ tomorrow.”

Pyro groaned. “Don’t remind me. You humans have the strangest traditions. Nevertheless, I agree.”

The hero-in-training unhooked his bedroll from his knapsack and set it close to the fire. “Night, Pyro.” The other only responded with a huff as he returned to his body of scales.

All seemed well for an hour or so. The duo had fallen into slumber’s embrace. But the pair had forgotten a key detail: never fall asleep with a fire.

When Cedric awoke to flames turning his bedroll to ash, he yelled loudly, throwing the cloth over the campfire. This startled Pyro, and they watched in painful silence as the fire was smothered and Cedric’s warmth destroyed.

“Are you hurt?” Pyro eventually asked.

“Nah, I-I’m fine,” Cedric said. He kicked at the smoldering remains. “Well, fuck. What’re we gonna do now? I ain’t sleepin’ without a blanket.”

Pyro glanced around, as if checking for any observers. Finding none, he said softly “use me.”

Cedric blinked and looked down at his scaly companion. “Wh-what? Pyro-“  
“I have enough natural heat to keep you warm for the night. It’s either this or you do. Freezing to death is not a heroic death,” he snapped.

“Alright, alright!” the human cried, settling down and leaning against the dragon’s belly. “Night, I guess.” Again, no response, but a rumble of power from Pyro’s stomach was answer enough. Cedric did his best to get comfortable, but while Pyro was fine as a steed, he failed as a pillow. He shifted and tried new positions, but to no avail. None were to his liking.

Or maybe Pyro was plenty comfy, and Cedric was restless being so close in such a… intimate way. No, that was certainly it.

Pyro, likewise, was uneasy, for much of the same reasons. _What was I thinking? He is sure to be suspicious of your emotions now. Why must I have fallen for this fool?_ He thought to himself. As always, he had no answer.

Two of Cedric’s key qualities- courage and pride- battled over his will. Eventually, courage won. “Hey Py?” he asked in a whisper. “Maybe if y-ya go human, I’ll f-fall asleep easier.”

Pyro’s yellow eyes snapped open. “What did you just suggest?”

“Nothin’! I’m fine man, just a little jo- oh.” As he was babbling, the dragon was replaced with a man. Instead of leaning against a reptilian stomach, Cedric was lying in Pyro’s lap. “Um. I’ll move.” He scrambled off, instead sitting next to the other. Pyro was very relieved; Cedric may have otherwise realized how eager he was.

Cedric wasn’t quite sure what to do. Just sit against the cavern wall? Not the most pleasant of surfaces. Lay back on Pyro’s lap? No, too personal. In the end, he chose to lean his head against the other’s shoulder, once the dragon had removed his armor. “If ya want me to move, lemme know.”

Pyro grunted as a reply. “Rest, hero.”

 _Easier said than done,_ Cedric thought, but his own weariness overtook him. Furthermore, Pyro was right- he WAS warm. He was like a furnace, carefully burning at just the right temperature to soothe and protect. Cedric’s eyes drooped, his breathing slowed, and he was soon asleep.

Looking down at the human, Pyro sighed. So at peace, so easily. Clearly he held no similar feelings to the dragon’s. He would just have to move on.

And yet… there was something tempting about the slumbering boy’s face. Eyelids fluttering slightly, nose a bit red from the cold, usually moving mouth still for a change. Pyro gently brushed some of Cedric’s hair by his ear. When the latter didn’t move, he grew bolder and went to press his lips to Cedric’s forehead.

He went to, but at that moment Cedric awoke, slung his arms around Pyro’s neck, and kissed him on the lips.

It took Pyro two stunned seconds to respond. Once his thoughts caught up, however, he wrapped his arms around Cedric’s waist and kissed back. The human felt like the snow outside in comparison to his natural heat.

For Cedric, Pyro kissing back was validation of a sort. He may have not been anyone important or powerful, but it didn’t matter. Pyro liked him despite being no one.

The fact that he was a really good kisser was just a bonus.

Pyro pulled away from his smirking companion in bewilderment. “You were not asleep.”

The human shrugged. “I’ve always been good at pretendin’ to be asleep. Always fooled my ma. But you, gonna kiss my head? Maybe you are my ma.” He chuckled heartily at his own joke

“You-you knew?” Pyro croaked.

Cedric cocked his head, confused. “Knew what?”

“That I have… feelings for you.”

“Nope. Just wanted to kiss ya. Have for a while.” Cedric froze as the other’s words sunk in. “Wait, you l-like me too?” His voice cracked on the last word.

They stared at one another for a while before laughing. There was no need for words. The kiss had communicated everything. Instead, Cedric curled back up against Pyro, laying his head back down on the muscled shoulder. “Heh… We gotta lot of catchin’ up to do… but in the morning. Still tired.” He grabbed the other’s hand, squeezing slightly. “G’night, Pyro.”

Pyro smiled and his peck on the forehead met its mark this time. “Good night… Cedric.”


End file.
